Kiss Me Slowly
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: One-Shot, Brittana. Its a song story, around the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute


**Author's Note: **I don't know what I can say about this one... It's written in Santana's perspective. Review to tell me what you think.

* * *

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone**_

The walls where closing in on me, I try to force myself to breath. Each breath forced, sharp, pained. Finally the elevator door opens; exposing the lobby room full of people rushing to unknown destinations. My finger's shake as I push the headphone deep into each ear, music pounding through the small speakers; speaking to me.

_**Walk with me  
**__**Come and walk with me  
**__**To the edge of all we've ever known  
**__**I can see you there with the city lights  
**__**Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes**_

"_Hun, why are you crying?" I lower my voice, tucking her curled body closer to me "talk to me…"_

"_I don't want this to end, I don't want to say goodbye." Her voice weak as another wave of tears roll out of her pale blue eye._

"_You'll see everyone again next year-"_

"_But not you." This time she looks up, eye's searching mine for an answer, for reassurance._

"_Hopefully you'll be seeing me this whole summer, not just next year." My smile comes freely, already forming the words in my head. "but I promise you I wont say goodbye, no matter what happens, I promise you'll always have me in your life." Her eye's hopeful as they search mine; I pull her in closer, her legs on top of mine, pale hands fidgeting with my right hand as my left draws careful circles on her outer arm. Finally she rests her head onto my shoulder, letting out a breath that was being held. _

"_You promise?"_

"_Nothing will prevent me from being in your life…"_

_**I can breathe you in  
**__**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door  
**__**No, I could not want you more  
**__**Then I did right then  
**__**As our heads leaned in**_

"I should've never promised such a thing." Voice weakened as I try to push down the lump in my throat. Hands shoved deeply into my jean pockets, trying to grab on to a better feeling or any feeling at all.

_**well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes,  
baby don't run,  
just kiss me slowly**_

_My eye's trace everything about her; the way she dances on her tip-toes as we walk hand in hand through the local mall. I could never be happier; the way her smile makes her eyes sparkle, the bright carefree smile itself makes my heart stop. I know I'm falling in love but it might be too soon; shaking off the feeling we sit down on a bench, my arm rest's across her shoulders as she curls into my side a pattern we have fallen into without meaning to. Her parents come to pick her up in a few minutes; she whimpers slightly as she checks her phone for the nth time._

"_I don't want them to come…"_

"_Neither do I babe…" We grow silent again, I take in her breathing, the smell of her hair, the feel of her in my arms. "Remember when I asked you… if you have ever kissed anyone?" My throat closes, suddenly getting nervous, regretting saying that._

"_Yeah?" Her pale blue eyes search mine again as she adjusts herself so now we are looking at eachother, my arm now hangs behind us and I hide my face to avoid her seeing my blush as I admit words that may be too honest.  
"Well… I'm glad that you haven't; because I would've been really jealous…" I look up at her now, hoping she isn't disgusted or insulted by my confession, instead I am greeted with a shy smile. I'm about to say something; her lips press against mine, soft, sweet and then she is gone. I look up to see her standing, twirling around until she meets my eyes again._

_**Stay with me  
Baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone**_

My feet take me down the street, towards no where in particular. The traffic races by me; car horns honking and the wind of passing buses are the only things that remind me or reality. I'd rather hide in my memories, of a time when she was still mine.

_**she shows me everything she used to know  
picture frames and country roads  
when the days were long  
and the world was small  
she stood by as it fell apart  
to separate rooms and broken hearts  
but I won't be the one to let you go**_

"_Are you happy?" Her blue eyes bright, sparkling as a thin layer of sweat cover's her pale complexion; 1000 watt smile beaming towards me as we dance slowly to silent music._

"_I'm always happy when I'm with you." I feel her body come closer to me._

"_Are you _really_ happy?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am." My lips press lightly against her's. We dance slowly placing light kisses here and there as the world rushes around us. I feel a few eyes peer in on us in the little yoga room; worry starts to take over as my fear of people hurting her kicks in. "Brittany?"_

"_Yeah babe?" we stop dancing and just look at eachother._

"_You really are amazing, I love you." Nerves kick in again, as she looks away quickly before looking back at me._

"_I love you too."_

_**Oh  
I'm not sure what this is gonna be  
but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline  
through the window  
the moon above you and the streets below  
hold my breath as you're movin' in  
taste your lips and feel your skin  
when the time comes  
baby dont run  
just kiss me slowly**_

_I kiss her hard and long; my legs straddle over hers as she sits cross legged on the ground; our tongues dancing around each other's mouths. My hands slide through her blond hair, pulling her in deeper. A small vibration comes from her pocket making me gasp as I pull away._

_She mumbles a small sorry as she fights to get her phone out of her jeans; jumping to her feet as she reads the message._

"_Who is it babe?" My voice think with passion as I stand up, pulling her in closer, placing light kisses on her head._

"_My dad. He says he's here…"_

"_Shit."_

"_yeah…"_

_**Don't run away  
And it's hard to love again,  
when the only way it's been,  
when the only love you knew  
just walked away  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling, you don't have to run  
You don't have to go**_

Sobs finally take over as I reread the texts.

We need to talk  
xoxo Britt

K  
-San

Walking into the room, I knew I should've run but I still went. Went to heard her tell me that it she wants what's best for me, wants me to be happy, and wants me to be with someone who'll love me as much as I love her. Her tears flow freely down her cheeks as she begs for us to stay friends. I agree. So now I sit, alone in this park. My own tears stain my tanned cheeks; brown eyes blood shot as my hands fidget with my best friend and yet my greatest enemy.

_**just stay with me, baby stay with me**_

The blade slips easily along my skin, a moments of pain washes away by velvet red blood. Every pain, every joy, everything washed away by the crimson that stains both my insides and out.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** Review? Love all of you  
-Angel-of-Love-Devil-of-Desire


End file.
